


don't think i'm ever gonna learn (not to play with fire)

by empty_venom



Series: santa, baby [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, D/s overtones, Evak Advent Calendar, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Snapchat, Texting, they shower together and its CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: Isak sucks at getting out of bed 99.9% of the time anyway, so when he wakes to Even pressing soft little kisses all over his face, combing his hands through Isak’s sleep tousled curls, Isak decides straight away FUCK MONDAYS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DAY FOUR MY FESTIVE BABIES
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to address a few things before it starts so...
> 
> 1\. There was an argument in the comments of the last fic that got a bit heated and im not really sure how it happened on literally the cutest fic in the series so far LMAO but like yeah. pls dont argue in my comments if it can be avoided !! I wasn't sure how to respond to it, im bad at confrontation lol 
> 
> 2\. this series is primarily D/s, it's what I feel I write best and what comes to me easiest, which is what you wanna be writing when you've decided to write for 26 days straight, yknow. 
> 
> 3\. if you do wanna see more cute stuff from me, feel free to chuck me an ask over on Tumblr! im always open to prompts, and will get to them as soon as this is done
> 
> I dont have an issue if this isn't your sort of thing, of COURSE that is absolutely fine, but 99% of these fics are at least going to hint at D/s dynamics, but there will be more fluffy shit towards the end, if that's more your cup of tea. I dont mean any of this in a shady way, i want to be clear on that!!
> 
>  
> 
> ok now that im done being serious, time to get on with the fic! 
> 
>  
> 
> title from I Like Boyz by BAATHHAUS

**///**

**MANDAG - 7:18**

**Isak + Even’s Apartment**

Isak sucks at getting out of bed 99.9% of the time anyway, so when he wakes to Even pressing soft little kisses all over his face, combing his hands through Isak’s sleep tousled curls, Isak decides straight away _FUCK MONDAYS._

 

 

“C’mon, I know you’re awake.” Even says, a smile in his voice, despite Isak’s eyes still being shut.

 

 

“Mm, no, sorry. Sleepin’.” Isak murmurs, barely opening his mouth.

 

 

“Baby…” Even rubs his thumb over Isak’s cheek, then his brow, then his closed eyelids. “I’ve got an early lecture.” Isak lets out a loud, exaggerated groan, before Even speaks again. “Come shower with me.”

 

 

Isak quickly opens one eye at that, glancing at Even to see if he’s being genuine. Even doesn’t let Isak shower with him most mornings, as Isak gets…easily distracted. Evening showers, though, are among their favourite activities. The smile on Even’s face now, however, tells Isak that he’s being serious.

 

 

“Serr?” He clears his throat, still grumbly from sleep, and wipes at his eyes with the back of his knuckles. Even lets out a soft sound at the sight; sleepy morning Isak is one of his most beloved things.

 

 

“Yep,” Even helps Isak sit up, tucking his arm around the smaller boy’s waist. “Let’s go, I wanna wash your hair.”

 

 

“You tryin’ to tell me something?” Isak says into Even’s shoulder as he leans up against his boyfriend, letting himself be manhandled off the bed.

 

 

“Yeah, you’re greasy and gross and smell bad. Come on.” Even replies nonchalantly, then offers his hand to Isak when he’s got Isak standing. Isak reluctantly takes it, pouting at Even and stumbling behind him as Even marches them to the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

Even stays true to his word and washes Isak’s hair, giving him a scalp massage to wake him up, then styling his hair with the shampoo froth. Isak stands obediently, letting Even indulge in his curls, and closes his eyes when Even tells him as he washes the soap out of his hair. Isak knows Even likes being like this, likes taking care of him, and not just after they’ve had sex. Even likes feeling in control, and if one thing Isak can do first thing in the morning to help him is let his boyfriend wash his hair- well. There’s been worse things, really, haven’t there?

 

 

When they’re both dried and dressed, Isak fetches Even’s meds from the dresser while Even starts fixing them breakfast. Isak wanders back into the kitchen, pill box in one hand, the advent calendar in the other. He rattles the box next to Even’s ear, making him jump and almost throw the spatula at Isak.

 

 

“What was that for?!” Even whirls around, pointing the spatula at a laughing Isak, a frown on his face, until he dissolves into giggles as well – though mainly because of Isak’s hair, which isn’t fully dried and is still flopping into his eyes, making him look like a little puppy.

 

 

“Meds time!” Isak sings, propping the calendar up on the counter and grabbing a cup from the draining board, filling it with water. He hands it to Even, along with the pill box, and snatches the spatula to take over watching the eggs.

 

 

“Yes, mum.” Even quickly swallows down the pills, handing the cup back to Isak.

 

 

“Oh, shush.” Isak takes a sip then puts the cup down and hands the spatula back to Even. “You do it, I never make them as good as you.”

 

 

“That’s because you leave the heat on for too long. You need to turn the gas off so the eggs cook in their residual heat for the last bit.” Even waves his hand around matter-of-factly.

 

 

Isak makes a face as he imitates Even in a high-pitched voice, jumping up on to the counter top beside Even.

 

 

“So cheeky.” Even tuts and shakes his head as he holds the pan by the handle and scoops the scrambled egg on to the buttery toast on the two plates he has laid out.

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

They have 10 minutes left until they need to leave when Isak remembers the advent calendar is still in the kitchen.

 

 

“Ooh!” Isak gasps, leaping up from where he’s sat on Even’s lap on the edge of their bed, and sprinting through to the kitchen.

 

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot doing the washing up is infinitely more exciting than sitting on my lap.” Even calls through to Isak as he hears him clatter around in the kitchen, and he leans back on both hands, stretching his legs out on front of him.

 

 

“Fuck off.” Even can hear the eyeroll in Isak’s voice as Isak appears round the corner. He waggles his eyebrows in a very Even-esque manner as he holds up the advent calendar, and Even’s eyes light up.

 

 

“Ah! I haven’t opened it yet! Do I need to open it now?” Even peeks at his watch. “It’s nearly time to go.”

 

 

“Trust me, you’ve gotta open it now.” Isak smirks as he saunters over to Even and swings a leg over his hips, sitting down to straddle him. One of Even’s hands travels to Isak’s hips to steady him, the other sliding along his arm to grab the calendar off him.

 

 

He takes a couple of seconds scanning the doors, looking for Day Four, and when he finds it he removes his hand from Isak’s hip to open the door.

 

 

It’s another small door, and inside lies a piece of paper. There’s a drawing of a phone on it, and Even looks up at Isak, confused.

 

 

“Check your phone, then.” Isak prompts, loosely slinging his arms around Even’s neck. Even does so, quickly unlocking his phone and flipping through it. Isak can tell when he’s found it from the way Even’s brows furrow curiously, and his mouth opens slightly.

 

 

“I… You…” Even stutters, and Isak grins.

 

 

“I what? Found a load of pictures of me sleeping on your phone? Found a poem in your notes called ‘An Ode to Isak’s Ass’? Found out you’re at a higher level on Pocket Camp than I am? I hate you for that by the way. Or… Or is it the app? Y’know, the app that controls this?” Isak pulls out a small, chunky box from the second drawer down of their dresser and holds it in front of Even’s frozen face.

 

 

How the hell did Even miss the _fucking remote-controlled vibrating butt plug_ when he was searching for a t-shirt after their shower?!

 

 

“You… You’re gonna…” Even’s still having trouble speaking properly.

 

 

“I’m gonna wear this at school, yes. And you control it.” Isak says smugly. “Don’t worry, I set it all up. It’s ready to go. You’ve just gotta… open me up.”

 

 

Even’s shocked expression is quickly replaced with one of intense lust, eyes darkening.

 

 

“Yeah, alright, sweetheart. Across my lap.” He demands. Isak stands up, chucking the box on to the bed next to Even, who makes quick work of tearing it open, grabbing the thick, silicone plug and reaching for the lube. Isak shoves his jeans down to his mid-thigh, then taps Even lightly, signalling he’s ready.

 

 

“Okay, baby, c’mon.” Even shuffles back slightly and pats his lap. Isak silently moves into place, lying across Even’s lap but making sure his dick won’t touch Even’s jeans. He always gets a bit too into it, and the last time Even fingered him before school, Even had forced him down on to his knees to suck the precome out of his jeans and hadn’t let him finish, either.

 

 

“Two, then the plug.” Even says, and Isak knows he hasn’t really got much of a choice other than to nod. He’s still loose and pliant from last night, and Even can tell from how easily he’s able to slide his finger straight in, slick with lube, after tugging Isak’s briefs down over the curve of his ass. Isak closes his eyes tight and rests his chin on his clenched fist, trying his hardest to not rock his hips against Even’s thigh.

 

 

“Be good for me.” Even reminds, his voice stern yet soft. “Be good for me, Isak.”

 

 

Isak nods, preparing himself as Even pulls out, then pushes two fingers in, twisting and stretching. Isak whimpers a little, a quiet muffled sound escaping his lips, and Even hooks his fingers, yanking up, forcing Isak’s ass up into the air.

“Fuck!” Isak chokes out, hips wriggling.

 

 

“You think you’re ready now?” Even asks, plunging his fingers back in.

 

 

“Mhmm,” Isak whines. “M’ready. Y’can put it in.”

 

 

“Good, pretty boy.” Even bends over and presses a kiss to Isak’s hip. He slowly removes his fingers and grabs the lube again, drizzling it over Isak’s hole. The smell of artificial coconuts fills the air, and Isak’s head swims. Even likes the piña colada flavoured lube best, but it makes Isak’s head feel fuzzy.

 

 

 _Which is probably why he’s using it._ Isak thinks. _He wants you to be reminded of him all day. As if the butt plug isn’t enough. Honestly._

 

 

Isak’s knocked out of his thoughts by the feel of the solid silicone against his entrance. It’s not as big or as wide as Even’s cock, but it’s also not as forgiving, and it feels like an impossible task as Even starts pushing it inside.

 

 

“Give me a sec.” Isak pants, but Even keeps pushing it in, almost at the widest part. “Jesus, give me a fucking second!”

 

 

“Take it, Isak, you can take it. If you didn’t insist on doing these before school, we would have more time, but since you do…” Even trails off and shoves the plug the rest of the way in, watching as Isak stretches obscenely to accommodate it at its thickest. Isak squeals, jerking his hips away from Even’s touch, and Even lets him go.

 

 

Isak slowly rocks his hips, not trying for any stimulation, just getting used to the feeling. It feels weighty, and weird without his stupidly attractive boyfriend attached to it.

 

 

“Alright, angel. Time to go. Get your jeans back on.” Even pats his ass a couple of times and pulls his briefs back up.

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

 

Isak is 15 minutes into his first lesson when he’s decided he’s had enough. It’s too much, he thought he could do it but it turns out he REALLY can’t. Even is relentless in the way he uses the toy, flicking it on and off almost every minute. Isak swears he can feel the vibrations in his _teeth_.

 

 

He’s had approximately 4 weird looks from his teacher, 6 from Sana and a barrage of texts from the boys, who claim he was acting super weird before they had to go to class.

 

 

“Can you stop it? You’re knocking the desk.” Sana hisses and gestures at where Isak’s jiggling his leg wildly in an attempt to distract himself.

 

 

“Sorry, weird day. F-Feeling a bit sick.” The toy starts vibrating halfway through his sentence, but Isak’s pretty sure he styled it out okay.

 

 

“Yeah, you look kinda flushed.” Sana says, giving him another weird look.

 

 

“Mmh.” Isak sighs in relief as the vibrations stop, but his happiness is short-lived when Even turns the toy back on.

 

 

Furiously, Isak takes his phone out of his pocket and texts his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Oh, you are so dead, Mr Bech Næsheim_. Isak thinks angrily as he locks his phone and stuffs it back in his pocket.

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

He manages to make it through his next 2 classes, God only knows how. Even must’ve found a few more functions through the app, as Isak’s had to sit through varying levels of vibration, right up until he’s bent over his desk, heavy breathing into his jumper sleeve that’s pressed over his mouth, as well as different patterns. He’s currently squirming around, not able to sit in any position comfortably, as the toy’s vibrations take on the form of a pulse.

 

 

Unable to take it anymore, Isak’s hand flies into the air and he’s quickly excused from his Physics lesson to go to the bathroom. He practically runs there, pulling his hoodie down over his crotch the entire way, just in case he bumps into someone.

 

 

Isak dashes into a stall, slamming and locking the door so violently that it rattles, threatening to come off its hinges. He slumps down on to the toilet lid, one hand desperately pressing at his dick through his jeans, the other fumbling to get his phone out and text Even. He knows he’ll get in trouble for touching himself if Even finds out, but right now he’s feeling too overwhelmed to care. The pulsing vibrations in his ass are perfect now he’s got a hand on his cock, and he can’t help but rock back and forth, the plug pressing up against him in just the right way.

 

 

He quickly shoots off a text to Even, and suddenly the vibrations stop. Soon after that, a text comes through, as if Even had been waiting on the other end for Isak to text him.

 

 

 _Go back? Is he out of his goddam mind?!_ Isak thinks furiously. He just wants Even to talk dirty to him and tell him he’s allowed to come, then he can go back to his lesson and deal with the rest of the day. He didn’t really think this shit through, honestly. He thought it’d be easier, maybe. Maybe he thought Even would actually let him come.

 

 

He should’ve known better, really.

 

 

“Asshole. You’re a fucking asshole.” Isak puts his middle finger up at his phone, which for some reason makes him feel better, before standing, adjusting himself in his jeans and heading back out towards his lesson.

 

 

He makes it through another few minutes of his lesson before his fingers get itchy and he’s reaching for his phone again, looking for a picture he can send Even that’ll make him as annoyed as Isak feels right now.

 

 

 

 

 

Isak giggles to himself, self-satisfied, until a sudden, sharp buzz runs through him, making him full-body shiver and a needy sound is torn out of him. A few people turn around to look at him, and he avoids their eyes, glaring at his phone as he grits his teeth and tries to deal with the intense pleasure that’s coursing through his body. It doesn’t stop for a good minute, and the second it’s turned back off, Isak’s sending a strongly worded text to his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

  

It’s lunch and Isak is genuinely worried that his ass will never been the same. Even must’ve forgotten that he’d left the plug vibrating on a medium setting, because it’s been going for a good twenty minutes so far, and Isak’s sweating like a motherfucker. He’s sitting on his legs, trying to find a position that doesn’t mean the plug is forced against his prostate, but it’s proving very difficult.

 

 

“You good, Issy?” Mahdi asks, waving a hand in front of Isak’s red face.

 

 

Isak swallows back the lump in his throat and forces himself to speak.

 

 

“All good.” He shoots him weak finger guns, and Mahdi doesn’t look convinced but Isak is eternally grateful that he chooses not to comment.

 

 

“Hey, Isak, you and Even ever do any really kinky shit?” Magnus pipes up, and if Isak’s face can go any redder at that comment, it does.

 

 

“Uh, not really,” _Lie,_ “Why’d you ask? Wait, do I want to know? Probably not.” Isak rubs the back of his neck.

 

 

“I feel like if any of us are gonna secretly be super kinky, it’d be you. What kind of shit have you forced Even to do, huh?” Magnus leans forward, elbows on the table, an intense look on his face. Isak squirms under Magnus’ gaze, intimidated by the fact that Magnus is actually right about something for once. The tiny movement reminds him of the vibrating toy inside him, though, and he has to try his hardest to push down the whimper that’s begging to be let out.

 

 

Thankfully, Jonas reaches over and smacks Magnus’ shoulder, making Magnus yelp just as Isak lets out a quiet whine. Mahdi gives him another look, and Isak presses his lips closed, widening his eyes at Mahdi.

 

 

“I don’t wanna know that shit about my bro! You shouldn’t either.” Jonas scolds and Magnus at least has the decency to look sheepish about it.

 

 

Isak sits around for another five minutes, until the constant stimulation gets too much, he’s on the verge of tears, his dick has been hard from the moment Even first finger-fucked him this morning, and he’s just about had enough. He excuses himself, escaping to the bathroom again.

 

This time, however, as soon as he gets in the stall, he shoves his trousers and briefs down, his cock slapping up against his stomach and leaving a little wet spot. His breathing shudders, the relief of his dick not being trapped any more almost enough to make him come right there and then.

 

 

He takes a few moments to breathe deeply before reaching back and starting to ease the plug out of himself. It’s difficult, because of how thick it is, and every time he moves it, it hits him at a new angle, making his knees weak and his arms turn to jelly. Eventually, after fucking it back into himself a couple of times, he manages to get it fully out, and he holds it as it vibrates in his hand.

 

  

His immediate first thought is to text Even, but he knows just how much trouble he’ll get in if he does. But if he doesn’t tell him… Even will know. Even always knows. And that could be so much worse.

 

 

“Fuck you. Why did I think this was a good idea?” He says to the plug as he slumps against the wall of the stall, eyes still a little wet. Searching the plug, he finds a little switch on the base and flicks it. The damned thing finally, _finally_ , turns off.

 

 

Isak stands there, knees shaking, as he contemplates his next move, till he finally reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, texting Even.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Isak quickly wipes the tears from his eyes and sniffs a couple of times before ringing Even and pressing his phone to his ear.

 

 

It takes six rings for Even to pick up.

 

 

 “You alright?” Even answers, sounding a little breathless.

 

 

“Please, Even, please.” Isak whispers, not wanting the sound of his voice to carry too far. He is still in school, after all.

 

 

“Do what I said, baby.” Even demands. “Don’t you dare touch yourself, either. If I find out you have, you’re in so much trouble.”

 

 

“Fucking hell Even, you left the thing on for like half an hour! What the hell was I supposed to do? Jesus.” Isak cries, and the silence on the other end scares him.

 

 

“Don’t take that tone with me, Isak.” Even’s voice is low, dangerous, and it makes Isak’s throat dry up rapidly. “Now, plug yourself back up, little whore. Fucking take it out in school, who are you? Anyone could walk in on you!”

 

 

“I’m sorry, m’sorry!” Isak sobs. “I was trying, I’m trying, Even. But Magnus was talking about… about us, and-and Mahdi was giving me these looks ‘n’, oh god, you just wouldn’t fucking turn it off.” He bangs his head against the wall, blinking back the hot tears that prickle at his eyes.

 

 

“Okay, okay angel. It’s okay, you’ve just got to make it through the rest of the day. I’m home at the end of this lecture, which you made me leave by the way, and I’ll be waiting for you. Get you off nice and quick, sounds nice, huh?” Even’s voice takes on the quality of honey, thick and oozing, making Isak feel comforted and safe. He hums out his gratitude.

 

 

“All you have to do for me, baby, is put your plug back in. Come on, you can do that.” Even coos, and Isak nods, even though Even can’t see him.

 

 

“I will, I can, okay.” Isak says, and Even makes a noise of pride.

 

 

“Do it, now. Turn it back on, first. I got a notification that you turned it off. If you do that again, you’re in trouble.” Isak follows Even’s orders, turning it back on, and the plug starts vibrating again, only for a few seconds before it stops.

 

“There you go, I turned it off for you. Now put it in. Wanna hear you stretch yourself open on it.” Isak bites down on his bottom lip as he starts pushing the tip of the toy into himself. It’s a lot more difficult than it was this morning, without the help of the lube slicking the way, the burn is far more intense. He tries to push his hips back, swallowing up more of the plug, as he pants into the phone’s microphone. He can distantly hear Even’s voice on the other end, telling him how perfect he is, how he’s going to treat him so well when he gets home.

 

 

When Isak has finally worked the entire plug inside himself, he lets out a whimpering sigh, releasing his bottom lip.

 

 

“Fucking hell.” He says, exhaustedly down the phone to Even.

 

 

“You’re such a good boy for me, Isak. I love you, you know that? Fucking perfect, all mine. All those sounds… Just for me.”

 

 

“Just for you.” Isak repeats back.

 

 

 

  

///

 

 

 

Isak’s back in his lessons for the afternoon, and Even’s going a lot easier with the vibrations. His dick is still screaming, though; he’s been achingly hard for so long that he’s starting to feel it in his balls and the tops of his thighs.

 

 

The toy is vibrating at a steady, low pace, which Isak can deal with, until he gets a Snapchat from Even.

 

 

 

 

 

Isak’s knee jerks up and hits the table so hard he doubles over in pain. It’s not even an explicit photo, but it’s Even, so it has Isak on the verge of coming. He doesn’t screenshot it – knows Even would make him delete it – so he has to enjoy it while it lasts. But it’s making him so much more turned on that his brain is getting fuzzy and his vision isn’t working and he feels hot. He takes a few minutes to reply, trying to compose himself enough to send a picture back.

 

 

 

 

 

Isak gets a fast reply.

 

 

 

 

Ironically, Isak lets out a tiny whimper, desperate to have those soft, full lips on him, his mouth, his cheek, his chest, his dick, _anywhere._ It makes his gut ache with want. He switches back to texting.

 

 

 

 

  

Isak gulps, already mentally preparing himself for the evening to come.


	2. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even + isak’s adventures in NEOS and PNEOS!! yayyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes???? when people ask for things??? they get it. whoops

Isak’s back arches up off the mattress, sheets sticking to his sweaty skin, as he orgasms. Even’s been between his legs for what feels like hours now, teasing and playing and ruining him.

  
He’s got his fingers round Isak’s cock, his lips slick and puffy against the head, and Isak’s going delirious with need.

  
“How many is that now, baby?” Even’s words are warm and tingly against the overly sensitive skin of Isak’s dick when Isak comes down from his high.

  
“Six...” Isak gasps out. “It’s six.”

  
Even rubs a hand up and down Isak’s thigh, squeezing on every upstroke.

  
“You wanna go for gold tonight?” Even asks, stroking Isak’s still hard cock slowly, avoiding the head. Isak shakes his head wildly, curls falling into his eyes, clinging to his forehead. They twist around his ears in wet ringlets, and Even’s never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

  
“No, not tonight, Even... please, not tonight. Have school t’morrow.” Isak pants, legs wriggling in the sheets as his hands ball into fists by his side. Even had told him he’s not allowed to touch, and it’s proving a far more difficult task that he’d originally thought.

  
“I think you can do another.” Even muses, sticking his tongue out and leaping at the underside of Isak’s tip, making him writhe.

  
“God, no, hurts Ev. Everything hurts, please, wanna be done.” Isak begs, choking as his throat starts to dry up from all his heavy panting.

  
“Give me fifteen seconds. Fifteen seconds, then I’ll look after you.” Even says, and Isak knows there’s no room for argument, despite Even wording it like he’s bargaining. Even knows that Isak will do whatever Even wants for him.

  
Reluctantly, Isak nods, and throws an arm across his face to hide his red eyes as Even strokes him faster, applying pressure to the tip with his thumb. It takes less than three minutes before Isak can feel the hot, tight coil in his stomach slowly loosening, spreading fire through his body, and he clenches hard, stopping himself from coming. His entire body is filled with intense heat, and his stomach tenses, abs burning from the effort. His arms go limp as his legs slide against the sheets, kicking wildly as Even keeps the pressure down on the head of his cock, sending his thoughts into overdrive.

  
It takes twenty seconds for Even to show any sign of remorse, letting up only the slightest so Isak can begin to get his breathing back under control.

 

“Stop, please, I can’t...I can’t take it a-anymore. Please- Please, Even!” Isak buries his face in his hands, moaning in pain as Even takes the head of his cock into his mouth one last time and gives it a harsh suck.

  
“Good, there’s seven. You did twenty five seconds, baby. Well done.” Even pulls off and slowly crawls up the bed, flopping down next to Isak. He reaches over and pulls Isak’s hands away, only to see Isak’s face blushing red and blotchy, eyes almost fully lidded, mouth slack.

  
“You did well for me tonight, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you.” Even cups his cheek. “I know that can’t have been easy for you, but I’m so proud of you. I’ll get you a hot water bottle now, baby.” He presses a soft kiss to Isak’s temple and jumps up from the bed, off to fetch his boy that hot water bottle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s short but sweet right??

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everyone so much for reading <3 kudos and comments make me cry xoxoxo (also motivate me to write more so....... works in your favour in the end? maybe? lmao)
> 
>  
> 
> as always my Tumblr is [here](http://isyakivaltersen.tumblr.com) and my Twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/empty_venom), feel free to come say hi, throw some prompts at me, have a chat, whatever!!


End file.
